


Ungrounded

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it finally happened, that tension between them breaking, it was abrupt and violent and unexpected. Glass shattering onto the ground, and if they did not tread  carefully, both of them would be sliced open.  But Jean would worry about the dances they needed to do for the rest of the world tomorrow.  He would carry around their secret in his chest, and it would press against his lungs and make it hard to breathe.  A stone next to his heart, making him ache just like Levi had all this time, and Jean wondered if it would hurt more or less now that he’d tasted the Captain’s lips. </p>
<p>Short tumblr drabble posted here by request of the rarepair squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungrounded

When it finally happened, that tension between them breaking, it was abrupt and violent and unexpected. Glass shattering onto the ground, and if they did not tread carefully, both of them would be sliced open. But Jean would worry about the dances they needed to do for the rest of the world tomorrow. He would carry around their secret in his chest, and it would press against his lungs and make it hard to breathe. A stone next to his heart, making him ache just like Levi had all this time, and Jean wondered if it would hurt more or less now that he’d tasted the Captain’s lips. Felt Levi’s hands clutching at his clothes, one leg hitching up over Jean’s hip.

It was surprising for reasons that Jean had not expected, the way his Captain moved over him. Levi’s mouth was on his, every bit as aggressive as he expected it to be, but his lips were far softer than Jean could have imagined. There was more of him than before, suddenly, and Jean wondered how he managed to be everywhere. Levi’s hand was in Jean’s hair, fisting tight enough that it should have hurt, but all the scout could think was I’m not close enough. Levi seemed to agree, shoving Jean backwards until he hit the Captain’s desk, and then the scout lost all his breath at once.

Levi shoved Jean back across the wood, just a bit, and then leapt on him in one smooth motion. Straddling him, those strong thighs pinning Jean down, and he could not have broken free even if he wanted to. Levi was made of steel on top of him, heavier than he had any right to be, muscles tantalizing Jean even through their clothes. Kissing Jean breathless and stupid. The scout had dreamt a thousand dreams about this moment, Levi pressed against him, warm and wet and desperate. But they’d never gone like this. In his fantasies Levi had been underneath him, all teeth and ferocity but still pliant. He’d let Jean move him this way and that, and Levi had fallen apart beautifully for the scout, full of little mewling noises and grasping hands and shivering lips.

He’d never been so happy to be wrong, though, as Levi growled into his mouth and started to move. His Captain ground their arousals together, the cloth of their pants keeping them apart, but Jean could not find it in himself to care. Not when Levi’s hard cock was straining against the tie of his uniform, and they shuddered in unison, the sharp sting in Jean’s lip a thousand miles away. He tasted blood from Levi’s bite as the Captain started rutting against him, and after that they weren’t really kissing anymore.

They panted into each other’s mouths, breathing the same hot air, foreheads pressed together as they writhed. Everything slowed down, the world coming to a stop beneath them, time going still and quiet to give them this moment together. It did not matter if they came together again a thousand times, or if this was the only chance he would get to feel Levi’s touch.

Jean would remember it all the same. Would bear the memory like a scar in his skin. When his throat went tight with longing he would call it up and hold onto it, warming himself with the ghost of Levi’s body on him, smelling like clean sweat and fresh tea and something else Jean could not quite place that was wholly and completely Levi.

Right then, the Captain was a fucking revelation. Levi’s raven locks falling in the scout’s eyes, steely irises blown black with lust. Jean’s hands found Levi’s hips, fingertips sinking in hard to pull the man closer, and the Captain hissed his approval and worked them faster. Levi tugged at Jean’s hair, and scratched at his collarbones, and finally pulled back to shove a thumb into the scout’s lips.

The blond’s tongue laved messy around Levi’s fingers, and he gyrated faster atop Jean, breath starting to hitch uneven. Levi’s thrusts grew heavier, shoulders twitching up towards his head, all of his body strung tight. Jean bucked against him, leaving one hand on the Captain’s hips while the other snaked around him to hold Levi closer.

Their pace became frantic, blood rushing wild in Jean’s veins, drawing him close to the edge. Then there was that fucking voice in his ear, rough like he’d never heard before, full of things Jean never knew he’d wanted.

“J-Jean…”

That little stutter of his name, and then Levi went painfully still before jolting hard against him, heat seeping through the Captain’s clothes as he whined through his orgasm. Jean followed him over the edge, both of them trembling as they peaked, whimpering out each other’s names. When the bliss faded out, heat rolling back like the tide, Jean had a moment of pure terror.

This is all I get. 

But then Levi took him to bed, and pulled Jean down into clean sheets, and wrapped him up in warmth. He went to sleep with Levi’s scent in his nose, those silky locks soft on his face, the Captain’s face tucked into his chest.

Jean slept like the dead, and when he woke up Levi’s smile was more breathtaking than any sunrise.


End file.
